SNK Oneshots
by UnicornRAGE8840
Summary: My collection of SNK Oneshots. They're all reader inserts. I take requests, and I hope you enjoy!
1. It'll Be Fine Jean x Reader

"What are you doing, (f/n)?"

You continued looking through the closets and drawers of Levi's office, looking more distraught

than ever.

"I'm looking for my bookmark!" you said, turning around to see Jean standing there, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's just a bookmark, (f/n). You can just get anoth-"

"It's very important to me, Jean!" you said, clenching your fists.

Tears were starting to blur your vision. You turned away, not wanting Jean to see your tears. You blinked them away and continued searching.

"And why is that?" He opened the door cautiously, peeking to see if Levi was outside. "(F/n), you're gonna get in trouble before you find it."

"Then help me find it!"

He rolled his eyes, but started to help you.

"What does it look like?" Jean asked. "How did it get in here, anyway?"

You sighed, looking down at the floor. "It's a picture… a picture of my family."

Jean flinched, remembering that they were a part of the outrageous plan to retake Wall Maria using the refugees. "Oh."

"Some guys were messing with my things. It was funny at first, but this time, they went too far," you continued. You turned to look at him, and you were clearly annoyed. "I mean, seriously, Levi's office? If he finds me looking through his drawers, who knows what will happen? It's Levi, for goodness sake!"

_At least Levi's office is clean,_ you thought to yourself._ It should be easier than trying to find it in a messy room._

You looked under Levi's desk, through his bookshelf, pretty much everywhere, but to no avail.

You turned to see if Jean had made any progress, only to find him looking through a book.

"Jean, come on," you said, snatching the book. "That's not yours."

But even so, you couldn't help but look at the cover.

'_Love Ninja'?_

Just then you heard footsteps outside. You put the book on the Levi's desk as quietly and quickly as you could and hid in a closet. Jean followed suit. Levi stepped into the room just as Jean closed the closet door. The closet was small and with you two cramped into a tiny space, you had to be close to each other. You were pressed against each other. You turned red, hoping that Jean couldn't see well in the dark.

"Shit," Jean muttered under his breath. "I guess we're stuck here until he falls asleep."

Slowly, minutes went by and eventually, minutes turned into hours. Time went by slowly in tense, uncomfortable silence. But as time went by, you were growing tired. And eventually you slept, despite you two being cramped into such a space. Your head slipped onto Jean's shoulder. His face became slightly warm. But eventually he grew tired as well and he slipped into

unconsciousness as well. The two of you slept peacefully and soundly, leaning on each other.

"Wake up."

You woke to the sound of Levi's rough voice. You found yourself looking at Levi's dark apathetic eyes, his face in a scowl.

"Tch," Levi said. "Brats."

Your (e/c) eyes looked around. You had no idea where you were.

_Am I in Levi's office?_

You wondered why and tried to remember what you were doing the night before.

_The bookmark!_

You raised your head, suddenly alert and wide awake, but you hit your head on Jean's head, pushing his head up, causing his head to hit the ceiling of the closet.

"Ow.." The two of you whimpered in pain and slowly crept out of the closet.

As soon as you crept out, your limbs started to tingle and feel weird and unpleasant.

"What the hell are you two doing in my office?" Levi said, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Some guys hid my bookmark, and we were looking for it."

"How exactly did you end up sleeping in my closet?" Levi asked.

"We were hiding," Jean said.

"From who?" Levi asked.

"You don't want to know," you said.

Levi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Jean.

"Ugh, why do my legs hurt so much?" Jean was scratching and rubbing his calves. He felt something, thin and wrinkled under the hem of his pants. Jean paused. "Wait a minute. Is this.." He held up a picture.

Your eyes widened, recognizing the picture. "It is!" You grabbed it from his hand. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" You gave him a peck on his cheek. His cheeks turned bright pink, but you were so happy that you didn't notice.

"As punishment for sleeping in your superior's closet," Levi said, "the two of you will be on cleaning duty and you will not have any dinner tonight."

Jean groaned. You let out a sigh.

"Get out," Levi snarled. "Now."

Together, the two of you walked out of Levi's office, massaging your sore limbs.

"Jean," you said, nudging his shoulder, "don't look so down. After all, it's just cleaning duty. Cleaning duty can't be too bad, right? And as for the food.. Well, we can just steal some food, like Sasha usually does. It can't be too hard. It'll be fine."

You flashed him a bright smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Jean said, smiling back. "It'll be fine."


	2. Safe In Your Arms Levi x Reader

You had promised Levi and Hanji that you would be there at 7:00 pm.

Yet, you were still searching for the restaurant where they was supposed to be.

Your eyes were watering up. Levi had booked an expensive dinner at such a luxurious restaurant, but you were so late. You sometimes stumbled on your long dress, leaving brown stains on it. You looked at your old, torn wristwatch.

**7:07 pm.**

You looked around you. The streets were so unfamiliar to you. They were full of people and it was so loud. Your neighborhood was nothing like this. It would be quiet and peaceful. You walked into a nearby alley, hoping for some peace and quiet there. As you expected, it was calmer there. You looked around, hoping to see someone you could ask for directions. There was no one there but two men who were stumbling over the own feet and were a few years older than you.

You looked closer. They were holding wine bottles, mostly empty.

_Oh no._

You knew that drunk people were people to avoid. Who knew what they could do to you?

You turned, heading for the crowded streets, where you would be surrounded by people who could call the police at any moment.

A hard, rough hand grabbed your wrist, preventing you from running away.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

You turned around, seeing one of the men you saw earlier. He had a badly shaven beard and messy, unkempt hair. You struggled against his grip, twisting and pulling, doing whatever you could, but his grip was too strong for you.

"She's a real beauty!" said the other.

The other man, a blonde, stroked your hair, sending shivers down your spine.

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry, girly," he slurred. "We can't do that before having a bit of fun with you!"

The man who was holding you let go of the empty wine bottle he was holding and it shattered into a million pieces under your feet. He took your other hand and put it behind you, holding you in place.

"I said **let go!**"

You were terrified, not knowing what they would do to you.

"Stop struggling, it'll go much faster that way."

"**HELP!** Somebody, please he-"

The blonde kneed your stomach, making you drop to your knees, coughing and gulping for air.

"Shut it," he said, "or I'll shut that big mouth of yours for _good_."

You reluctantly kept quiet, bracing yourself for what they would do. The blonde chuckled at your misery. He reached for your dress, about to pull it up.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

_Levi?_

You looked up and saw the black-haired man standing there, looking completely composed and calm, but the look in his eyes let you know that he was furious.

"Well, would you look at that," said the man restraining you. "The knight in shining armor comes to save the damsel in distress."

"Dude," said the blonde. "That's _Levi!_ You don't want to mess with him!"

The man holding you laughed. "Those are just rumors. You think that a shrimp like him could even hurt a fly? Go get him!"

The blonde hesitated, but ran towards Levi. Levi stood his ground, not even flinching. When the blonde came close enough, he tried punching Levi, but Levi simply took his hand, twisting his wrist.

"**AARGH!"**

The blonde paused, clutching his badly injured wrist. He ran for Levi again, though it was a horrible decision, as Levi punched the blonde's stomach, causing the man to once again fall to his knees.

The man holding you was shocked, not expecting any of this _at all._

He hastily pulled a sheathed knife out of his pocket, unsheathing it with shaky fingers. He put the cold blade to your neck.

"If you come one step closer," he said, "I'll cut this young woman's neck, ending her pathetic life."

To show that he wasn't kidding, he pressed the knife against your neck, drawing out droplets of blood.

Levi flinched. But he relaxed after a moment, though you didn't know why.

**BANG!**

The man's head had been hit by something, causing him to lose consciousness, releasing you. You turned to see Hanji standing there with a frying pan in her hand.

"Wow!" she said. "Frying pans _are_ actually pretty useful in combat! They're not all that portable, though..."

Levi walked over to you and helped you up. "Tch. Be more careful next time."

You smiled at him.

"How did you guys know that I was here?" you asked.

"You don't like loud noise," Levi said.

_And I was worried about you,_ were his unsaid words.

"I was following Levi," Hanji said. "I had a hunch that something was wrong."

You were overjoyed that your friends knew you so well, but you realized something that struck you with guilt, wiping the smile off your face.

"Levi, you spent all your money on that dinner!" you said. "I was late, and you guys were just sitting there, waiting for me. I wasted both your time and your money.." Your eyes were watering. You looked down at the ground, unable to look at them in the eye.

"I'm so sor-"

Your lips made contact with Levi's. Your eyes widened in shock. Even though you wanted to pull back, you somehow melted into the kiss. Levi was first to pull back.

"Listen, (f/n)," he said. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe."

You and Hanji were shocked by the sincerity in his voice. He had never spoken like that to anyone. Did he actually... _like_ you?

You hugged him, still a bit surprised, and Levi, though he hesitated, hugged you back, letting you know that you would always be safe in his arms.


	3. Thank You Armin x Reader

You sat on the beach with your toes in the soft sand. The wind was blowing against your face and your (h/c) hair. It was sunny, with just a few clouds in the sky. But even with the peaceful and wonderful weather, you were wiping away tears.

"Hey, (f/n)."

You turned around, seeing Armin walking towards you. When he saw your puffy eyes, he paused and his eyes slightly widened.

"Hey," he said, voice full of concern. "What's wrong?"

You shook your head, not wanting to say why. "It's nothing."

"If it's so unimportant, why are you crying so much about it? It's pretty unusual to see you cry at all."

He sat down beside you.

"My dog," you said after a long pause. "He died." You turned your head to look at Armin and gave him a sad smile. "See? Nothing at all."

"(F/n)," Armin said, pulling you in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

You cried even harder, remembering how your little furball would jump on you in the morning, licking your face, or how it would sit with you when you were sad. You hugged Armin back, letting all the tears flow out.

"I just miss him so much," you said with your head on his shoulder. "He's in a better place now, but I can't help but think of him. I just miss him so, so much."

You hugged Armin tighter.

After a long pause of silence, Armin finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"(F/n), next time this happens," he said, "talk to me. Or anyone, really. No one should handle things like this on their own."

You nodded.

"(F/n)," he said, nodding his head towards the sea. "Look."

You turned your head to the side and you saw something breathtaking. It was the sunset. The sun was shining a beautiful shade of orange, and the waves were shimmering. The clouds were colored with the sun's rays, making them orange, and some clouds farther away were slightly purple.

"This is what I came here for."

"I-It's beautiful," you said, still hiccuping a bit from crying."

Just like you, he said, but too quietly for anyone but him to hear.

"Don't worry about your dog," he said. "Like you said, he's in a better place now."

You smiled a bit.

"Yeah," you said, wiping away your tears, sniffling. "He is."

After a few minutes in Armin's arms, you decided that it was time for you to go home.

"Armin, I have to go."

"I'll walk home with you."

You shook your head. "You have other things to do, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it can wait."

"Fine," you said, rolling your eyes, but smiling. "Come on, then."

You walked away, and Armin followed behind you. As you walked, you were talking to each other about the weirdest things, and you were telling each other jokes, laughing.

But after a few minutes of walking here and there, you finally reached your destination. Your house was white, with small sections of it covered in poison ivy. The house was dark, because of course, no one was in there.

"You have a nice house, (f/n)."

"Thanks," you said, smiling a bit. "I still have to remove the poison ivy, though."

"I could help you with that," Armin said.

"It's okay, Armin. I can do that by myself, but thanks."

"I guess I should get going. Good night."

He turned around, walking away.

"Wait!" you said.

He stopped.

You ran to him and stopped in front of him. You kissed his cheeks, both of them.

"Thank you," you said. "Thank you for everything." You turned around, about to run back, but Armin pulled you back.

He kissed you, his lips meeting yours. At first you were shocked, but before long, you kissed back with passion. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"You think that this house has enough room for the both of us?" he asked.

"Of course," you said, smiling.

You kissed him again, melting into his arms.


	4. You're Safe With Me Armin x Child Reader

SNK SPOILER WARNING

(kinda spoilery, I don't know)

continue scrolling for story

You were wandering through the streets, tears streaming from your eyes. You were one of the people wealthy enough to live in Stohess, one of the cities behind Wall Sina. You were looking at the aftermath of the recent titan attack. It was quite hard to understand though. Why would there be a titans behind Wall Sina? And there were two titans fighting each other, too.

You weren't crying about that, though. The house you'd been living in had been crushed. You had been out after an argument with your parents when a huge lightning bolt struck Stohess. You were worried and a bit scared of what had happened. You decided to shrug it off, but the next thing that happened horrified you and was impossible to ignore. There were two titans fighting each other in Stohess. You dropped the grocery bags and ran immediately. Not towards safety, but to your house.

You didn't stop running, nor did the tears stop wetting your cheeks. You would wipe them away, but new tears would blur your vision. You bumped your shoulder once or twice, but that didn't matter. The pain was agonizing, but the adrenaline pulsing through your veins helped you cope with it and continue running.

"**MOM! DAD!"**

You caught sight of your house, not too far away. A titan, a female one, had stepped on your house. You had never heard of a female titan before. But that didn't matter at all. Your parents had been crushed under the foot of the female titan. Now that you thought about it, you realized that you had never said 'I love you', 'thank you or 'please' to them. You had been a spoilt brat all the way through. Arguing about the simplest of things, like what food you were going to have for dinner, or what clothes you were going to buy.

Once you finally got to your crushed house, you couldn't see much but your mother's arm and your father's leg.

_And I didn't even get to see their faces,_ you thought, weeping more than ever. _I never got to apologize._

You supported yourself on the debris as your knees grew weak. Your shoulders were shaking and you let go of the debris, letting yourself fall to your knees. Your tears splashed on the ground, making soothing sounds.

"I am such a freaking _idiot!_" you said, slamming a fist into the debris.

There were probably tons of splinters piercing your hand, but the pain inside you was far more painful than mere splinters. You felt completely numb. It took you a while to notice that someone was talking to you.

"... Miss?"

You looked up, drying your eyes with the back of your hand. Hovering above you was a blonde boy, with a cloak from the Recon Corps. You gritted your teeth, turning down again.

"Go away," you said, your voice shaky.

"But-"

"**GO AWAY!"**

You saw the boy take a step back from the corner of your eye. You shifted to a different position, hugging your knees instead. The boy did as you said, going away. However, you did look up to see him leave. Your (e/c) eyes met his blue ones. You wanted to turn away, but you couldn't help but notice the look of genuine concern in his eyes.

You walked through the run-down streets of Stohess, where a peaceful, beautiful city had been a day ago, now a city of crushed buildings and chaos. You were looking for the boy from earlier to apologize. You had been a spoilt brat, but from that day on, you were determined to be at least a bit nicer. You found him standing next to an amber-haired, tall boy. You nudged his shoulder shyly while looking down.

"I-I'm sorry for yesterday," you said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No no no," he said. "It was my fault entirely." He paused for a moment. "How old are you?"

"I-I'm six," you said, still sniffling.

"You're so young.." the boy muttered.

"Where are your parents?" the taller boy asked.

Your eyes widened. You started tearing up again. The amber-haired boy understood immediately. The two boys comforted you, rubbing your back, just like your parents did when you were crying. The three of you were in that position for a while, you standing, crying, and them crouching over to look at you in the eyes, comforting you.

"I'm Armin," said the blonde once you had stopped crying.

"I'm Jean," said the other. "I'm sorry for earlier." There was a pause. "You coped with this quite fast, you know."

"I just thought of the other people living here," you said. "Lots of other people have lost their families too. I want to be like those strong people I always read about in books."

"You sure are ambitious," Jean said, rubbing your head. "You haven't told us your name."

"My name is (f/n)."

"You have a nice name, (f/n)," Jean said. "You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"... No." you said, looking at the ground.

"Okay then," he said, "Armin is going to take care of you!"

"W-What?" Armin said, eyes widened in shock.

You on the other hand, were overjoyed. Last night you had to sleep alone, without anyone to make you feel safe.

"... Fine." Armin finally said.

"Yes," you said, jumping around. "Yes yes yes!"

Parents always warn their children about strangers, and you barely knew these people, but you were only six. You were gullible. And plus, you had some indescribable feeling that you were going to be safe with Armin.

"Here we are," Armin whispered, bringing you to the boys' dorm.

Most of them were already asleep. Most of them were sleeping in bunk beds, some sleeping in sleeping bags. Armin had the lower part of a bunk bed he'd been sharing with Eren. The bed was next to the wall, so you slept closest to the wall so that you wouldn't roll off the bed. A few minutes later, you were sound asleep. You kept thrashing around in your sleep. Armin, on the other hand, was wide awake as usual.

Suddenly, your eyelids popped open. You had awoken from a nightmare in which your parents were in a titan's grasp, slowly getting pulled away. They had been put in the titan's mouth, and that was where you had woken up. You woke in a cold sweat, panting hard. You were on the verge of crying.

"Mom.. Dad.."

Armin, still awake, pulled you to his chest.

"It's okay," Armin said, stroking your hair. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe with me. Everything is okay."


	5. Take Care Of You Eren x Reader

"Mom," you said, tears flowing down to your cheeks. Your vision was blurred by salty tears. "Stay with me, please, please.."

You were firmly gripping the wrinkly hand of your sick mother. Cold and pallid, her face was drained of color. She was lying in an old bed like she had done for months. She coughed.

"I love you," she said, her eyes boring into yours, her voice barely audible. "Be a good girl, now, okay?"

Her heart gave a final beat, her eyelids slipping down, obscuring her soulless eyes from the world she would never return to. The light shining through the window danced on her eyelashes.

"Mom?" you said, voice wavering, shoulders shaking. "MOM! NO! PLEASE!"

A lump formed in your throat as you lay down gently on her torso, crying. Not having a single care for who saw you cry, or what was happening around you. You shut the world out, leaving Mother and you in it. The dusty old room you were in didn't matter, the splinters on your knees didn't matter. Nothing else was worth your attention.

"Mom!" you cried. "Mom! Come back!"

You let out the tears you'd been holding in. Giving in to the sadness. You felt as cold as death itself. You buried your face into her old white dress, muffling your voice a bit.

"I'm not ready for this! You can't leave me!"

A crater formed in your heart. One you knew would never heal. You saw a flicker of images, a vivid vision of the times spent with your caring mother. The time when you made your first pancake with her. The time when she had taught you how to drive. When you learnt how to play piano with her.

...

And then you recalled the time when a storm was raging outside your house. Your mother was knitting.

BOOM!

The lightning struck, the noise bouncing in your ears. Mother picked you up without an effort.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I love you," you said, your voice extremely shaky. "I LOVE YOU! You hear that? I love you!"

You looked at her face. She was sleeping peacefully, never to awaken again. A soft breeze came through the window. It pushed around Mother's white curls, dropping them on her eyes.

"I want you back…"

Your face hovered above hers, silently demanding her to wake up. Your tears dropped onto her wrinkled face as you hugged her tightly.

"I love you…"

You walked through the school corridor, eyes downcast. You felt your books slipping down from your arms, yet made no attempt on readjusting them. You felt void of energy, of motivation. Eren, your best friend, moved through the crowd to find you.

"Hey, (f/n)!" he said, unaware of what had happened. "What's up?"

You felt the tears welling up in your eyes. You didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

You fled the scene, running to your distant locker, wiping away tears as new ones took over. You hastily put your books and your backpack in it as Eren caught up.

"Hey! (F/n)!"

You dashed outside, as fast as your slim legs could carry you. You ran out to a field of green grass and colorful flowers. Your face, on the other hand, was drained of color, pale and ashen. But that boy was persistent, as he ran after you. You sat on the field, drowning everything out. Eren attempted to sneak up on you from behind, but accidently stepped on an aluminium can someone had carelessly thrown away. You got on your feet, about to run away but Eren grabbed your arm firmly.

"Wait!"

You couldn't hold back anymore. You broke into tears right there. Eren loosened his grip immediately. Instead he put his hands on your shoulders, pulling you to him with gentle hands.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did someone hit you? Insult you? Please, just tell me. I want to help you."

You didn't want to answer. You didn't want comfort. Just solitude. But your lips betrayed you.

"My mother," you said as Eren looked at you with concern in his eyes. "My mother died."

"(F/n)," he said, "I'm so sorry."

A new round of tears overtook. Eren pulled you further into his arms, hugging you.

"I don't know what to do," you said, hiccuping. "She would take care of me, she was the one who knew me the most, and I just..." You trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I just-"

You were cut off by soft lips engulfing yours. You flinched, but kissed back. Eren's lips were softer than you had ever anticipated. You melted into his strong arms, your knees growing weak. He pulled away.

"She's in a better place," he said. "Don't worry. Otherwise she'll be sad that you're spending a day of your life crying. She knows how valuable life is. She would want you to spend it in the best way possible."

He kissed you once more. He pulled away, cupping your face in his delicate hands. "I'll take care of you."

UGHUGJHUGHUEFBOIWEDJFV

*sigh* Yup. Going back to doing homework.


	6. Wedding Day Marco x Reader

**While reading Wedding Day, try listening to this at the same time: Shingeki no Kyojin - pf-medley20130629**

**It's a SNK soundtrack I found on YouTube. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

"Marco!"

Marco is holding your hand, pulling you somewhere while you lag behind him, giggling. Marco leads you to a mysterious building. You somehow can't see the outline of it. It's just fuzzy.

"Ready?" Marco asks as you step into the building.

There's another set of doors in front of you. Marco has his hand on it, ready to push the doors open at any time. You nod. He opens the doors in front of you, revealing a gigantic room. It's white, with the windows showing nothing but green fields and blue skies. There's an aisle in the middle of the room with gigantic pots with in it flowers on each side. You step through the newly opened door. Your gaze moves down to look at what you're wearing.

_Ah,_ you think, twirling around._ A bridal gown._

Rose petals are falling all around as you walk through the aisle. The background is white. The chairs next to the aisle are empty. You're left alone with Marco, the love of your life. Just like you wanted it to be. Your hand is in his soft hand, your fingers intertwined. The other is holding a big bouquet of your favorite flowers. He looks at you every now and then, amazed by the white gown you were in each time he looks at you. Your white bridal gown is trailing behind you. Your high heels are killing your feet, but you don't care for that at this moment, of course. It's the happiest moment of your life. You look at Marco, looking at his tiny little freckles, adoring his huge smile.

You squeeze his hand assuringly, looking at him. He turns to you. His eyes meet yours as tears of happiness well up in your (e/c) eyes. You feel like you could almost scream in delight. You keep walking forward, remembering to have a straight back and to lift your chin. You reach the end of the aisle and turn to fully face Marco. The priest has suddenly appeared there. But you just can't wait for him to finish and pull the tie of Marco's tuxedo to pull him towards you. Your lips touch. Even if this isn't the first time you've kissed him, it always astounds you how soft his lips are. You kiss him, embracing him in your arms and pulling him towards you even more. He kisses back, of course.

"Marco?" you say, pulling his lips away for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Marco gives you a loving kiss before answering. "I love you more."

You smile, looking into his eyes as the scene fades away. "I love you most."

* * *

You wake up.

You smile. The dream was about your wedding day that was so many years ago. You turn around to face Marco, who's on the other side of the bed. You want to tell him about the amazing dream you had and talk to him about the wedding day, to remember how magical it was for you two. How indescribably incredible it was.

"Marco, I-"

_Huh?_

He isn't there. The bed is empty. His side of the bed is cold. The bedsheets are wrinkled. His pillow looks like he hasn't used it for a while.

_Oh, that's right,_ you remember sadly.

He had died years ago. You look at your hands. They're wrinkled and pale. How long have you gone without him? Tears well up in your eyes as you stared longingly at the bed.

_Marco,_ you think, tugging at the cold bedsheets.

_**I miss you.**_


	7. Thank You Armin x Reader (Part Two)

"_How is he? Is he okay?"_

_You looked at him, begging for an answer, one that you would love to hear. To know that your little furball had somehow survived rabies._

_You had been on the way to the vet. He had been sounding and was acting strangely. He suddenly became aggressive whilst in his cage and tried to bite you and was biting his cage bars. After a while he lay down and wouldn't move._

_The doctor had sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry, miss. He's in a better place now."_

_Tears stung your eyes and blurred your vision. The wind chimes hanging next to the entrance were only distant bells as you broke down. He had been your only friend for 11 years. And then he had somehow just left you alone in the dark. You left the veterinary clinic in tears, your mother taking you back to your house in her car._

Your eyelids popped open. Your cheek was wet. You had been crying in your sleep. All the memories came back to you at once. You continued sobbing. A hand came to rest on your shoulder. You took a sharp intake of breath, startled. You turned to see Armin there.

_Why is he here?_

You turned your back to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Oh_.

You blushed a crimson shade of red.

_Why did I let him into my house? Why didn't I at least give him a guest room to sleep in? Just how tired was I last night? Ugh.._

You rubbed your eyes and turned to Armin again.

_Oh well. Now that he's here, might as well enjoy it._

You gave him a peck on his cheek. He cupped your cheek and wiped away your tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

"Just a nightmare."

Armin realized what you were talking about and hugged you close to his chest. He knew that you would have some kind of nightmare after the death of your beloved golden retriever. You sighed, both in exhaustion and in relief to have Armin here.

"Does this mean that we're in a romantic platonic relationship here?" Armin asked, after a while of comfortable silence.

You laughed silently. "I don't even know what that means."

"Okay, then. A definition directly from the wordbook at home: 'intimate and affectionate but not sexual.'"

You blushed at the word _sexual_.

You shook the thought out of your head. An idea popped into your head. You remembered buying some chocolate balls yesterday while on the way home. You squirmed your way out of Armin's arms and noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt. He had a six-pack and his biceps were slightly muscular. You blushed and looked away.

_When did he take his shirt off?_

"P-Put your s-shirt back on!" you stammered, still not looking.

You didn't know, but Armin was blushing furiously. He must've taken it off unconsciously as a habit. He had developed a habit of taking his shirt off before bed.

_Eren's habits must've rubbed off on me,_ Armin thought sheepishly as he grabbed his shirt from the floor. While Armin was putting his shirt on, you grabbed the chocolate balls from your vanity table and waited for Armin to be done.

"Hey, Armin," you called. "You said you'd never tried these chocolate balls before, right? Well, they even have this biscuit-ish thing inside. Open your mouth, I'm gonna throw these to you."

"Okay," Armin said. "I'm ready."

You threw it, but a bit lower than wanted. "Ah, sorry! I'm really bad at throwing."

Armin laughed and picked up the chocolate ball. He blew on it and then popped it into his mouth. You took the bag of chocolate and took three chocolate balls from it.

"Maybe it'll be better if we just give each other the chocolate," you said, rubbing the back of your neck.

You gave two to Armin. Armin sat down on the side of your bed and motioned for you to sit on his lap. Instead, you sat next to him. He sat on your lap instead. You flinched and then you immediately froze. Armin, on the other hand, had a grin on his face that only grew wider.

"Wait a minute," he said, your cheeks growing redder by the second. "(F/n), are you… ticklish?"

"U-Um, no, wait-"

Your sentence was cut short as Armin reached out for your waist and tickled you. You fell back on the bed in an attempt to get away. You realized that Armin was laughing uproariously. You immediately shot him a death glare.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for that," you said, holding your hands up, your fingers slightly bent down.

You reached for Armin, who you knew was also ticklish. You chased each other around your bedroom and in the end, both of you just lay down on the bed on opposite sides. You gave Armin an upside-down kiss and exhaled in exhaustion.

"You know what, Armin?"

"What?"

"We might just be in a plato-whatever relationship."

**AAH NOT SURE IF ENDING WAS GOOD NOT SURE IF THIS STORY WAS GOOD AAH TE STREES AF IT ALL**

**Ahem. Anyway. Whatever happened the night before is up to Reaser-chan's imagination! Now, just copypaste this thing: 28c978321bbe440bb3c44a8c1fbaab64/tumblr_inline_ **

**Don't worry too much about what it is. Just press go to that link. I promise, no jumpscares or anything like that- just go!**


End file.
